guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin attack chain quick reference
probably should use wiki format instaed of html table tags Kiteeye 00:02, 11 August 2006 (CDT) since this is an attack chain chart would the recharge times/energy costs be helpful here? --Midnight08 12:06, 30 August 2006 (CDT) First of all, I love this chart. And yes nrg and recharge would be very helpful.-Onlyashadow 13:23, 30 August 2006 (CDT) May want to put them in alphabetical order too.-Onlyashadow 13:24, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Almost done with edits, wikified it earlier now sandboxing edits for nrg/rch --Midnight08 13:57, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Will Alphabeticalize later if i'm bored --Midnight08 14:50, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Actually I think I'll Make it 3 charts, With a ToC right. The 1st is Alphabetical, 2nd is By En Costs, 3rd is by Recharge... This would allow for easy referance based on the needs of the user. Anyone object? (allowing 18 hours for objections(im'ma do it at work tomorro)) --Midnight08 16:01, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :How about a graph instead. Here's something I smashed quickly today in dot. This is just a crappy test, but I think a graph would more easily show the different attack cycles. --Theeth (talk) 17:54, 30 August 2006 (CDT) A bit awkward to look at, but maybe having both of them there (the currect table and your work)... Together you can get an easy to see one as well as a quick chart for the users who know the skills a bit more... Will also need to add the attribute to the skills in that. --Midnight08 20:03, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Think the first table looks better with the empty cell borders removed and the backgrounds slightly shaded? Or should it be reverted to match the second? --Fyren 22:21, 2 October 2006 (CDT) The graph is a little...well I like the chart better.-Onlyashadow 09:38, 31 August 2006 (CDT) I changed the graph to an horizontal layout instead of the previous vertical one. I think it reads much easier this way. --Theeth (talk) 12:14, 31 August 2006 (CDT) So what needs cleaning up? (and why not add the DaggerAttacksGraph anyway? Some people will find it clearer than the table Edward R. Tufte) Kiteeye 01:16, 30 September 2006 (CDT) There's also Entangling Asp and Blinding Powder, which require lead or off-hand attacks, but don't count as attacks themselves. It also doesn't seem right that that Palm Strike is grouped together with Falling Spider. -- Gordon Ecker 00:39, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Okay, I've cleaned up the table and added the missing skills, but I can't figure out any ways to trim the empty cells without making the table bigger. -- Gordon Ecker 01:41, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Pull malicious strike, its not part of the assassin attack chain (Lead/off hand/dual). --Midnight08 08:51, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::My suggestion is to remove all the icons and go back to the # referance system. You could cut out excess lines that way. Also the "Other" section makes the page too large--Midnight08 08:53, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I figured out an alternate layout that decreases width, but it increases height. -- Gordon Ecker 18:53, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Ok, we get the point Fyren, youre the man.... looks great this way --Midnight08 12:55, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Awesome ^^ — Skuld 13:03, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :The table is great, but still, after looking at the graph, I understood everything in half the time. --Xeeron 13:35, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::still doesnt help if only you and theeth understand the graph lol (having both up maybe with links to eachother on seperate pages) might not be a bad idea. --Midnight08 14:14, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks for the cleanup Fyren. -- Gordon Ecker 21:46, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Exhausting Assault is a dual attack that follows a lead attack.--62.235.141.109 07:32, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Do not change this till the permanent skill changes have been done, currently these are just temporary for the weekend. -- Xeon 07:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) Picture of attack chains I made much time ago a picture of attack chains Here on france-guildwars and here on GWOnline I never thougth puting it on Guild wiki, and i'm discovering that people already had the same idea. I know the way i put attack chains (picture) is not a wiki-way-to-think, that is, is not editable by everybody. I'll just add it to the page. :) Hattor 08:30, 17 February 2007 (CST) :: Updated today Hattor 20:27, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Time How much time do you have between each assassin attack chain? --Icyangel Strawberry 22:07, 1 March 2007 (CST) :15s. Also, please don't use a line break or name that's not related to your user name in your signature. --Fyren 22:38, 1 March 2007 (CST) Malicious Strike? Why is Malicious Strike labled as an irregular chain attack? It has nothing to do with chain attacks at all (unless you count it as a follow up to conditions caused by chain attacks, which you shouldn't) Is it left over from some time before an update that took it off chain relations or did someone not read into the skill before adding it? Eronth 23:38, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :It still requires something before, so it has to be part of a "chain" as such, an irregular one cause it doesn't follow the usual pattern, simple as that :) Darknight 02:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC)